Fire and Water
by moonbeard
Summary: What do you get when you mix fire and water? Steam of course. WARNING: THERE IS YAOI! don't like don't read. SasukeXSuigetsu Disclaimer: I don't own anything. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke and Suigetsu

Suigetu's POV

_There was heat and sweat as I arched into Sasuke's teeth that were biting my nipple. His hands lightly roamed over my hot chest, slowly traveling lower and all I could do was moan. Sasuke raised himself up and smirked, watching me whine in impatience. He grinded his hips against my erection and watched in satisfaction as I took a sharp intake of breath and moaned his name._

"_S-Sasuke, st-stop fucki- Ahhh," I moaned as Sasuke grabbed my member._

_Sasuke kissed me passionately, our tongues exploring each other's mouths. We fought for dominance and he won. I wasn't about to let him to show me up so I grabbed his cock and ran my finger lightly down his erected shaft. He moaned into my mouth and bucked his hips against my hand. Sasuke pulled away and I smirked at him. He took my hand away from his man hood and pinned both of my hands above my head._

"_You are the uke," he told me._

"_For now," I said and gave him my toothy grin. In return he gave me the famous Uchiha smirk._

_He lowered his head towards me his lips about to capture mine in-_

"SUIGETSU!" someone shouted.

I opened my eyes groggily and glared at the girl that was standing over me.

"What do you want, Karin?" I asked annoyed.

"Would you kindly take your fantasizing somewhere else?" she asked.

A confused look came on my face and then I looked down. There was a big bulge there. I smirked.

"Would you like to give me a blowjob? It'd be a perfect job for a whore like you" I said.

"You disgusting PERVERT!" she shouted while trying to hit me.

I dodged and got out of there as fast as I could. I headed for the stream that wasn't far from where we set camp. Sitting down, I looked at my erection. The dreams…well not really dreams; they were more fantasy then dreams. They had been coming more often. It wasn't my fault that I was attracted to him. It's _his_ fault that he had to have such black silky hair and that milky white smooth skin. And he just had to wear a top that showed his toned chest.

I made a small noise that sounded like a moan as my hard dick twitched.

I sighed. /_Guess I should get rid of this/_

I stripped and walked into the crystal clear stream. The cold water seeped into my warm skin and I felt a lot better. I dipped my head underwater so that the liquid would rush through my silvery blue locks. It felt nice. I stayed underwater laying on the ground. I could breathe, it was okay. I stood up and looked to the shore and there was Sasuke staring at me.

He beckoned for me to come to him and I did. Just looking at him made me think of my dreams again.

/_Damn. I just got that last erection down. Here comes another one. /_

I sunk a bit more in the water.

"You called?" I asked.

He crouched in front of me so we were eye level and said, "We leave tomorrow morning at dawn."

"Is that all?" I asked, really wanting him to go away so my cock would stop throbbing.

"No," he said.

The next thing I knew he crushed his lips on mine. I was so surprised that I didn't react. I mean…Sasuke Uchiha was _kissing_ me. You don't get that everyday. Apparently Sasuke became discouraged and pulled away.

"Sorry," he said without looking at me.

He stood up and began to walk away briskly. I jumped out of the water not caring that I was stark naked and grabbed his tunic. There was no way I was going to lose this chance.

I turned him around and kissed him harshly. He wrapped his arms around my wet body and pulled me closer to him. He kissed me back with just as much fierceness. I opened my mouth allowing him entrance and he explored. This was nothing like my fantasies, it was ten times better.

Sasuke swept my mouth exploring every crevice of it. I was beginning to become dizzy from lack of oxygen. I bit his tongue lightly but he ignored me. I then moved my hand down to the fabric that covered his member and squeezed it. I smiled as I watched him pull away and moan while bucking against my hand. Sasuke opened his eyes and looked into mine. In them I saw lust and something else but I couldn't figure out as he pushed me to the ground. He took his own clothes off and I couldn't help but stare at his manhood that was already dripping with pre cum. It was huge!

"Like what you see?" he asked.

I blushed then tackled him. I nipped and kissed his neck over and over again. As a reward I received his moans of appreciation. I licked the back of his ear and sucked on his earlobe and he moaned. My hands traveled up and down his perfect chest. I stopped sucking then began running my tongue up and down his chest. He arched into me causing his cock to brush mine and I let out a moan.

All of a sudden he rolled us over so I was on bottom. I tried to get back on top but he pinned my hips down with his knees while straddling me.

"Dammit Sasuke," I said.

He smirked then targeted in on my nipple. I felt his tongue swirl around the hard pebble and I arched into him trying to get more. I placed my hands in his hair and gripped onto it. Incoherent noises left my mouth but I didn't care. It felt so good. He switched and gave my other nipple the same attention. I was vaguely aware of something hard against my but. Without warning, Sasuke shoved himself inside me. Before I could let out a scream, I felt Sasuke's lips on mine and only a muffled sound came out. Tears stung my eyes and I could feel them flow down. It hurt so much. There was something warm that was sliding down my legs. Sasuke pulled away then kissed my eyelids and tears away.

"Shh. Just relax," he whispered.

I did as he told and tried to relax myself so my body could get used to his size.

"Okay," I said.

He pulled out and slammed back into me. I moaned as he hit my sweet spot.

"Sasuke..right there. Faster ," I moaned.

"You're so tight," he told me.

I wrapped my legs around him allowing him better access. He pounded away at me endlessly and it felt good. I felt even more pleasure when he grabbed my member and pumped me while he fucked me.

There was heat, there was sweat, there was the sound of our bodies moving together and it was hot. I wanted it to last forever but I felt that explosion coming. When it did I screamed Sasuke's name as I cummed into his hand.

My body clenched around his cock and he let out a moan and groaned my name as he came inside me. Sasuke collapsed on top of me and we were both panting hard. He pulled out of me then picked me up bridal style. I would've said something or fought but I was too tired to. Sasuke brought us into the lake and there we washed ourselves and put our clothes back on. Then we headed back to camp.

* * *

I think I will make a story about this. It may be like 10 chapters or something like that but I think I'll make a story. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Fire and Water**

Sasuke's Pov

I sat watching from a far as the silvery blue haired boy and Karin bickered. They reminded me of two other people from my past.

_It's not time to take a trip down memory lane_ I told myself.

I looked at Suigetsu again. We hadn't talked at all about what happened yesterday. I didn't know what possessed me to kiss him but he was so…hot. The way that his hair was plastered to his face and his cerulean eyes; and the water that dripped off his skin. That smile of his. It was so exhilarating, but what do I do now. Do I act like nothing happened? Or do I-

Something jumped over me and sat behind me, breaking me from my thoughts.

"Suigetsu?" I asked.

"I'm not here," he said whispering in my ear.

Just then Karin came storming up the hill towards me.

"Sasuke, have you seen Suigetsu?"

I shook my head in the negative.

"Well, if you do see him. Just call me." She stomped off in the direction she came.

"Thanks," the puddle next to me said.

Slowly a form began to form from the water. I watched as it took a shape of a human being and the features of Suigetsu began to come back. That body that I had explored last night was now lying right next to me, clothed of course. Suigetsu grabbed a water bottle from his pack and began drinking.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"Huh…oh, I took your old shirt from her. Apparently she had it for a while."

I twitched. There's another fan girl.

Out of the corner of my eye, I observed Suigetsu drinking his bottle of water lazily. It was nice to see not all of the water go into his mouth. Some slid down his chin and I felt eager to lick it off.

_I've got to stop._

I closed my eyes and lay back on the cool grass. Minutes passed by quickly and I still couldn't go to sleep, so I just stayed where I was resting my eyes. A half hour passed by and I felt something tracing my abs. It was a finger. It moved around my chest slowly, exploring. The explorer moved lower and lower. My breath hitched when it stopped right where my pants were. I silently cursed myself.

It glided up towards my neck and lightly ran over my lips. To my displeasure the finger pulled away, but then I felt lips pressed against mine. A tongue passed my lips and began to wrestle with mine. I managed to slide my tongue past his and travel into his mouth. My tongue glided over razor sharp teeth.

He pulled away. "Knew you weren't asleep."

Before I could say anything he muttered, "Fuck. The witch is coming back."

I felt the body from beside me leave. I cracked open one eye and saw a head of blue hair towards Jugo who was sitting next to a tree. I closed my eye and heard Karin sit down next to me in a huff, muttering things about Suigetsu.

There was silence then a sigh.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Karin shouted.

"Cool down bitch," a familiar voice said.

I opened my eyes in annoyance and sat up. A soaked Karin was staring at Suigetsu angrily. The shark boy just smirked.

"You should know already, that weapons don't hurt me," Suigetsu said pulling out the kunai Karin just threw.

"Bite me," she retorted.

"I'm pretty sure you wouldn't taste good," he said.

"I'd taste better than any girl you'd ever get. Oh wait, you wouldn't get any because who would want TO LOVE A SHARK!"

"I could say the same for you, SKANK."

"I'M NOT A SHARK!"

"I KNOW THAT! NOW WHO'S THE IDIOT?"

"Suigetsu, Karin _enough_," I said. I didn't want them breaking out the weapons.

"Oh Sasuke, please tell this…_low life_ to give back my personal item."

"Personal item?" he chuckled, "this isn't even _yours_."

I sighed inwardly then an idea came to me. "Suigetsu," I said while standing up, "give Karin back her stuff and come with me."

He gave me a confused look mixed with anger. "What?!?"

"Give her stuff back and Come. With. Me. Do I have to spell it out for you?" I said while walking away.

There was some colorful language that ended with my name but I kept walking. I found a place that would be far away from Jugo and Karin. I jumped into a tree, hid my chakara, and waited for Suigetsu to walk in the area.

He walked into the clearing, mumbling stuff.

"Alright Sas-_uke_, what do you want?" he asked looking around.

I took this opportunity to appear behind him and whisper, "you."

Shoving him against a nearby tree, I pinned him with his back towards me.

"Kinky," he said.

"You know, it's not nice to play with people when they're trying to sleep," I said while running my hands up under his shirt.

His breath became uneven as my hands rippled over his muscles. I delved into his neck and found a nice soft spot then bit down. Little noises came from Suigetsu's throat as I suckled his neck. Just hearing him moan was beginning to make me hard.

"You weren't asleep at all," he managed to retort.

Between butterfly kisses I said, "Even so, just for disturbing me I think you deserve a _punishment_."

I grabbed his manhood just to emphasize punishment.

"Fuck," Suigetsu moaned.

I smirked.

He was absolutely powerless. I slowly kneaded his crotch with one hand while pulling his shirt off with the other, which was kind of difficult but I managed it. I was then looking at the back of Suigetsu's muscular chest.

"Ahh, shit that feels good," he murmured.

He was doing small pelvic thrusts into my hand. I pulled my massaging hand away and heard him voice something between a whine and a whimper. I ignored him and pulled his pants and boxers down. His hard cock sprung out of its imprisonment and straightened out to its true length. Pre-cum was already dripping from its head.

Suigetsu gasped as I wrapped my hand around his length and began to pump him.

I watched him seize the tree in front of him desperately as I rubbed his balls with my other hand.

"Ss-sas-uke," he moaned.

I earned more moans as I nipped at his neck, leaving love bites. Suigetsu's began groaning now and I knew he was getting close so I pulled my hands away.

He let out a frustrated yell. "What the hell, Sasuke?"

"This is a part of your punishment."

I pulled my purple rope that served as a belt and my pants slid off me. I then discarded my shirt soon after.

"You can shove your punishment up my ass," he said not realizing what he was asking for.

I grabbed his waist and targeted my throbbing, swollen penis at his entrance then said, "Gladly."

I pushed myself all the way in firmly but slowly so I wouldn't tear him and surprisingly I went in smoothly.

"I had a feeling you were going to do that. So I lubricated myself."

He had turned his head as much as he could to see my reaction and I gave him a confused look.

He gave me that smirk and said, "Made of water remember?"

I glowered at him and then pulled out of him and slammed back in causing the smirk to disappear. He arched his back and moaned. I continued to drill endlessly at his slick ass hole. It was so smooth and it was still tight, which felt hot.

"You're so tight," I panted.

That exploding feeling was entering my lower abdomen and I sped up my pumping. Suigetsu moaned louder and his breaths became shallower. He suddenly shouted my name and I knew that he had cummed. His muscles closed around my manhood and that sent me over the edge.

"Suigetsu," I groaned and I ejaculated deep in his ass.

I pulled out of him and we both fell to the forest floor breathing heavily.

Suigetsu let out a chuckle and said with a sly smile, "Looks like I'll be bothering you a lot more often now."

I gave him my famous smirk and then looked to the left and up to find someone standing at the edge of the clearing.

* * *

A/N: gasp WHO IS IT??? You'll just have to wait and find out! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Fire and Water**

Suigetsu's POV

Karin looked up and asked, "S-s-s-s-SASUKE?" while turning five shades darker than her hair.

_Why is the stupid bitch here now?_

Sasuke looked at her evenly and said, "Yes?"

Karin began to fluster and she glanced everywhere but at Sasuke. 

"W-well, I m-mean you don't usually find someone on the ground n-naked," she said.

"Is there something wrong with sitting on the ground naked?"

"O-oh, n-n-no I do it all the time."

I snickered as I watched Sasuke trying not to twitch.

"Well, I me-mean not like that, I do sun tan—"

I mentally banged my head against the tree. I couldn't really do it because I was in my puddle form. It really paid off to be made up water. 

Sasuke pulled on his boxers and then his pants. He then donned his shirt and tied the purple rope loosely around his waist. Standing up, he brushed himself off then walked past Karin and towards camp.

After Sasuke left, Karin fell on her knees and placed her head on the ground.

_Is she crying?_

She then brought her head up slowly and I saw blood flowing from her nose. "So…SEXY! Oh why didn't I bring my camera?"

_Of course_

I impatiently waited for her to get up and walk away, and soon she did. I morphed back into my human form and looked around for my clothes. They weren't here. 

_Where are they? I took them off…well Sasuke took them off, right here._

I stood up and thought. 

_Karin never came over here so that means…that bastard! He must've slipped them into those big ass pants of his._

I walked back towards camp, muttering angrily. When I reached the outskirts of the forest I looked around and there was my sword. I had left it there after Sasuke told me to follow him. I stared to my left and right. 

_Coast is clear_.

I covered my genitals and dashed towards the tree. As I got closer I saw a figure there. 

_It's got to be Sasuke. Just has to be._

I snuck my way behind the tree and heard murmurs.

"Everything is clear towards the north and south? Good."

_Damn_

It was just Juugo talking to his birds again. I sat down at the foot of the tree and sighed. All of a sudden a hand clamped down on my ankle and I was dragged from my hiding spot.

"What are you doing?" Juugo asked me.

I covered my privates and said, "Nothing concerning you…"

There was silence as we glared at each other. Juugo was not my favorite person in the world and I'm pretty sure I wasn't his. He wasn't as bad as Karin though.

He let go of my ankle and turned back to looking out at the sky.

"…Have you seen Sasuke?" I asked.

"He went scouting," he said.

I mumbled a string of curses under my breath. 

_I'm gonna murder that son of a bitch. He's going to regret the day he was ever born. Wait, did Juugo say something?_

"What?" I questioned.

"How's it going with Sasuke?" he asked.

"…What are you talking about?"

"Your relationship," Juugo said

I felt heat rise to my face. When I get embarrassed, I dehydrate faster.

_Man, I need some water, but I can't have any because SASUKE took my clothes._

"What would make you think that there's a relationship?" I inquired.

"Yesterday, when I was thinking of who to kill next, I heard some noises so I decided to check it out. And lo and behold I find you and Sasuke rolling on the ground next to the lake naked."

"We were wrestling—"

"Today," he interjected, "after Sasuke took you into the forest, I heard noises like before. Karin thought that Sasuke was giving you hell and wanted to watch it happen. But one of my bird scouts saw you two and said that you all were doing what he does to his wife."

"What he does to his wife? What the—"

"And Sasuke isn't the type of person to steal someone's clothes as a practical joke. This means he's either involved with you and likes to see you mad or he just really hates you."

"…"

A bird flew down and landed next to Juugo then chirped.

"Sasuke's back if you want to see him," Juugo said.

"….Thanks," I said.

I stood up, held my sword behind me to cover my butt, and the other hand covered my genitals. Then I headed off in the direction that Juugo indicated.

_We don't have a relationship. We're more like fuck buddies. There's no relationship there…because who would want to love a shark._

"What's this? Suigetsu stark naked," a voice said mockingly.

I looked up and there was Sasuke leaning against a tree. Rays from the sun hit his face just perfectly, so I could make out the detail of his chiseled face. His lips were pulled up into a smirk. I then looked into his chocolate orbs. They showed humor on top, but past that there was nothing but coldness. What if I could warm hi—

_What the hell am I thinking?_

Blushing, I shook my head and glared at him. "Asshole, give me back my clothes."

He pushed himself off the tree and began walking towards me. "What makes you think I took them?"

"Oh, I don't know maybe the fact that you were the last person near them." 

Sasuke was right in front of me now. He just had to have a couple of inches on me didn't he (1).

I scowled at him and to my surprise he chuckled. 

"You're cute when you're like that."

My eyes widened.

_Did he just call me cute?_

I could feel his breath on my lips as he got closer. I closed my eyes waiting for the contact. His lips finally captured mine in a kiss. It wasn't like the kisses before that had been rough and competing. This one was gentle, sweet almost…loving.

As soon as it began, it ended asSasuke pulled away. I opened my eyes but he was gone. My face was flushed and my lips were tingling lightly. Right where Sasuke had been standing was my clothes. I put my clothes back on then sat against a tree. I drank my water while I sat there thinking. The sky turned from its clear blue to a deep sapphire. 

_I don't love Sasuke, do I? _

* * *

A/N: How did you like it? I know that Sasuke was a bit OOC in this, but bear with me here or else the story will never move. My grammer was a bunch of crap too. Just looking over it, I know I made many mistakes. If you don't get anything in the story just message me. Thanks for the reviews. XOXO\/p

(1) It means he's taller if no one got that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Fire and Water**

Sasuke's POV

_What was I thinking? This can and will not go beyond sex. No relationships, no love, none of that. _

I stood watching the stars appear. They seemed to make a zigzag, almost like jagged teeth. All of a sudden Suigetsu's scowling face popped into my mind. I sat down and placed my head in my hands.

_Cute? Cute doesn't even begin to describe you. Sexy, alluring, childish, aggravating, and foreboding is better. Why did I kiss him like that? _

I gripped my hair hard and forcefully shoved the image out of my head. Deciding not to think anymore, I laid down on the grass and fell asleep, and had a nightmare.

_This dream wasn't my usual dream about my family dying. In this dream I was dressed in white pants and a white shirt, standing in a field of lilacs._

_"SASUKE!" someone yelled._

_I turned my head, following the sound and there was Suigetsu, waving and smiling. He was dressed the same as me except his color clothes was in a light blue that matched his eyes. My heart warmed and sped up as I watched him. Blood rushed to my face and I had to stop looking at the attractive shark man. I clutched my chest willing my heart to slow down._

_When I turned back he was giving me a worried look and I could see his (adorable) tooth that wasn't in line with the rest of his teeth. Something caught my eye behind him. It was a dark figure and I paled when I found out who it was._

_"SUIGETSU, RUN!!" I yelled while beginning to run towards him._

_But it was too late; Itachi Uchiha muttered something and a ball of purple lightning chakara was in one hand. He jabbed it into Suigetsu's unsuspecting back. The scream that ripped itself from Suigetsu's throat tore my heart to pieces._

_"NO!" I yelled as I watched Suigetsu twitch and spasm and then fall to the ground._

_I wanted to activate my sharingan but it wasn't working. I stopped running and tried again. Why wasn't it working?_

_"Foolish little brother," that sadistic voice said._

_I looked up and Itachi was watching me. A form stirred at his feet._

_"Ugh…Sasuke?" Suigetsu asked with pain in his voice._

_"Suigetsu," I said. He was still alive. "You need to get away."_

_"I'd love to," he coughed and spat out blood, "but I can't feel my legs."_

_"Itachi, leave him alone. He doesn't have anything to do with this," I said to my older brother that was bending next to Suigetsu._

_His hand rested on Suigetsu's neck._

_Sharingan or no, I wasn't about to let Itachi hurt Suigetsu again. I dashed towards them but was immediately stopped by an excruciating pain. I looked down and thorns were wrapped around my legs and arms. I could see red droplets contrasting the white I was wearing._

_"That's where you're wrong Otouto. Anyone you care about must die." Itachi squeezed Suigetsu's neck and I heard the strangled noises come from Suigetsu._

_"S-s-sasu-uke, h-help!" came the shark boy's strangled cry._

_"Itachi, STOP IT!" I shouted._

_All of a sudden Itachi bent down and crushed his lips upon Suigetu's. I pulled at my thorn prsion but it wouldn't budge and I was only increasing injury to my body._

_Itachi pulled away and let go of Suigetsu's neck. Suigetsu took in a deep breath and coughed. I watched him helplessly try to get away but Itachi was on top of him._

_" Itachi don't!" I shouted while watching Itachi rip Suigetsu's shirt off._

_He ignored me and kissed the skin that I had enjoyed and explored. The elder Uchiha raked his fingernails hard across Suigetsu's chest drawing blood._

_I looked at Suigetsu and he was watching me with fear and pain in his eyes. I felt... weak and useless. The look in his eyes painful, more painful than the wounds that were on my body. I had to look away._

_Suddenly there was a scream and I raised my face towards the hateful scene. Blood was pouring from Suigetsu's side where Itachi had stuck a kunai. I watched as Itachi took out another one and forced it right below Suigetsu's heart._

_Suigetsu bit his lip to silence the sound, but Itachi hit him and he whimpered. Anger pulsed through me and I pulled again at the thorns, ignoring the pain this time. They moved a little and there was some hope. My white clothes were now mostly a dark red. _

_"N-n-no, please no," I heard Suigetsu stutter. _

_I looked up and Itachi had discarded his clothes and was now removing Suigetsu's pants. The thorns ripped through my skin as I tried to move, but the painful manacles wouldn't budge. _

_"SASUKE, HELP ME!," Suigetsu cried._

_I looked up and Itachi was centered in front of Suigetsu's entrance. My body stopped obeying me as he forcefully entered him. I closed my eyes and tried to block out the sounds of Suigetsu's screams of pain. It seemed to go on forever. Tears slid their way down my face, as I cried. _

_I fell to my knees. "Itachi, why? Please don't do this to him," I begged, "Kill me instead."_

_There was only the screams of Suigetsu. I covered my ears, trying to block out his heartbreaking sound. Then there was silence. Blessed silence. It was like that for a few minutes then I felt something touch my arm. I opened my eyes and stared into the eyes of Suigetsu. He had dragged himself towards me. Itachi was already gone._

_"Suigetsu..."_

_"Why're you crying Uchiha?" he managed to choke out while collapsing in front of me._

_Four kunais were sticking out of his chest and blood was flowing from all four wounds._

_"Suigetsu, I'm so sorry," I said. _

_He raised his hand and wiped away my tears. "Don't be," he said, "It's not your fault that your brother is a crazy-clan killing rapist."_

_Suigetsu began to chuckle but then broke out coughing that ended up in him spitting out blood. _

_"...I tried...to get to you, but--"_

_"It's okay, Sasuke." He smiled at me. _

_I bent down and kissed him softly, but passionatley. _

_Before I pulled up he whispered, "I love you, Sasuke."_

_When I did pull up, Suigetsu's eyes were closed and his chest wasn't moving. I held the corpse and cried._

I snapped my eyes open and sat up. My face was wet, my heart was racing, and there was something wet on my lip, blood. I wiped my face and stood up quickly. It was still dark out. I ran back to where we camped and saw Juugo and Karin but no Suigetsu. I traveled back into the forest and searched everywhere for the blue-haired shark. Worry began to bubble in the pit of my stomach.

Then I ran past a hunched figure. I backtracked and there was Suigetsu in the same place I had seen him last. He was sleeping against a tree. His face seemed so blissfully peaceful. When I picked up the sleeping shark, he automatically snuggled against me. I blushed a little but there was also a small smile on my lips. I then walked back to camp with him in my arms. Once in camp I set him down softly.

"Sasuke...," he whispered.

I froze and looked at him but he was still sleeping. I laid down a little ways away from him and put my arms behind my head.

_It was just a dream...he's okay._

I closed my eyes and dreamt of Suigetsu.

* * *

A/N: I've like abondoned all my other stories just for this one. I'm freakin hooked! Just a heads up, I've never written a rape story before so I don't know if what I wrote was good or not. I myself did not really like this chapter becasue of Sasuke's dream but his dream helps him realize, a little, that he is truly in love with Suigetsu. REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED!! till next time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Fire and Water**

Suigetsu's POV

Yawning, I opened my eyes and sat up.

_This isn't where I went to sleep. _

"Finally, you're awake. We've been waiting for you to wake up this whole time," Karin said bitterly.

"Why didn't you just wake me up?" I asked curiously.

She shrugged then glared at me again, "Sasuke said not to."

_Sasuke..._

"Well, hurry up! We don't have all day," she said beginning to walk away.

I called her a bitch then stood up. Stretching, I picked up my sword and put it in my holder that was on my back. I followed the way Karin took and soon found the group at the edge of the forest. I glanced at Sasuke who was staring into said forest.

_I wonder how he would react if I kissed him right now, in front of Karin and Juugo. I bet he'd stick his chidori or whatever it's called in me because he'd be too embarrassed to admit our 'fuck buddy' relationship. _

_Or_

_Maybe he'd accept it and kiss me like he did yesterday and then we'd make sweet love together not just sex. And he would hold me close and say, 'I-_

"Suigetsu?" Sasuke asked with amusement in his eyes.

I realized that I had been staring at him dazedly with a lopsided grin. Heat rose to my face as I replaced the love sick stare with a scowl.

"What?" I asked.

"You'll be taking the left road-"

_Is he smiling?_

"-when we reach the division," Sasuke said.

_He is!! Bastard!_

And it was true. Sasuke's lips were pulled up into the smallest of small smiles that you wouldn't be able to see it if you glanced at him.

"After we split, we meet in the same place in two weeks. Here," Sasuke handed me an apple.

I blushed again and muttered a thank you.

_What is up with me and blushing today! I feel like a fucking school girl! _

"Let's head out," my 'buddy' said.

We then began traveling through the trees. I took a bite out of the apple Sasuke gave me. It was juicy and sweet.

_Just like Sasuke's kis- _

_HOLY SHIT WHAT AM I THINKING? _

I looked at him, since he was a head of me I didn't have to worry about him catching me staring. His black hair flew in the wind and his clothes fluttered around him.

_Like an angel…no…. more like a god, a really sexy god. _

Nearly tripping, I blushed and turned away when I saw him glance at me. I hit myself on the head and looked at my apple.

_Got to think about something else…uhhhh maybe, the apple! _

The apple in my hand had a huge shark like bite in it.

I smirked then it faded.

…_It was really nice of him to get me an apple. He's never done it before, why now? _

All of a sudden an image of Sasuke appeared. It was of him smiling. An actual genuine smile; he looked happy.

_That's how I want to make him feel…_

And it was the complete truth, there was no denying it.

_I still don't love him though, or do I? Arrgh, I just need to quit thinking about Sasuke so much. Umm let's see the ground is really…brown._

_But so are Sasuke's eyes….Oh man, this isn't working umm… river. The river is very slithery- like…_

_UHH but so is Sasuke's belt when it comes off! _

This wasn't getting me anywhere and the last thing I needed to do was look at the person I was trying not to think about.

_Sun? (Sasuke's face)_

_Chirping birds?? (Sasuke's moans)_

_Falling Leaves!? (His butterfly kisses)_

_Oncoming tree?! (…)_

_Ha ha ha!! Victory is mine! That's right conscious, who shut you down? Yeah, that was a good one._

_Wait, ONCOMING TREE?! OH SHIT!!_

But it was too late; I crashed into the large oak and fell unconscious immediately.

When I woke up, my head was throbbing and I had a huge hard on. I lifted my head and I was moving fast.

_What? My legs aren't moving. _

To my surprise, when I looked down I saw a familiar head of black hair.

Sasuke turned his head a bit to look at me, and then smirked. "I see you're finally awake."

"…How long have I been out?" I asked.

"About four hours," he replied.

Before I could hold it back I said, "You've been carrying me for four hours!"

I blushed and mentally cussed myself out.

Sasuke faced forward again and dare I say that I saw a tint of red near his neck.

"You're not that heavy and besides I just couldn't leave you at the base of the tree. Speaking of trees, how do you run right into one?"

"I was…thinking and got distracted," I said quickly.

There was silence for a while and I lightly grabbed pieces of his hair, so he wouldn't feel them, and rubbed them between my fingers feeling the smoothness. I then put my head down where it was resting in the crevice of his neck. I was beginning to tire again.

_He's got a nice smell to him. Almost like rain. _

I was about to fall asleep when he asked, "What were you dreaming about when you were knocked out?" he pried.

"…Why do you care?"

_Ha that's right, side stepped you! _

"Because you were moaning my name and your erection has been digging into my back for the past three hours," he answered with laughter in his voice.

My face heated up again and sat up.

Sasuke grabbed my wrist gently and said, "Tell the truth, because I'll know if you're lying."

_Maybe I just won't say anything_

But deep down, I knew that I wanted to tell him every single dirty detail. So I went with my gut feeling and swallowed the little moisture in my mouth and began.

"Well, I dreamt that ummm that you were tied up to a bed naked. You watched me and I know it may sound kind of stupid but you beckoned me with your eyes. Your sharingan was activated and I swear you look the sexiest with your sharingan. So then I stripped right then and there and fucked the shit out of you. No lube or anything… Damn it was so hot—"

I had been blushing badly when I had started off, but now just thinking about my dream I felt like I was in it again: pounding away at Sasuke's firm ass hole, hearing his cries of pleasure and pain, moaning my name. And I had moaned right along with him.

_That explains the moans Sasuke heard earlier _

I was vaguely aware of my erection growing again.

"Then I turned you ove- Sasuke?" I asked.

Sasuke had stopped running. All of a sudden he dropped down to the forest floor. He set me on the forest floor softly and then began to walk away.

"Sasuke?"

"What?" he asked.

"Where are you going?"

"Your dream made me really horny so I'm going to jack off since you're hurt."

"…Let me do it," I said.

He stopped walking and turned to look at me.

My body was beginning to heat up under his gaze.

"I won't hurt you," I told him, "I promise."

He walked towards me hesistantly like a child pondering on whether to touch the giant sloth or run away. It kind of hurt me that he didn't completley trust me.

When he reached me, I directed him towards a tree nearby. He leaned against it and watched me raise myself on my knees and tug at his belt. I looked up and wariness showed on his face.

_Caution? Who knew that Uchiha actually has other emotions besides revenge? _

Sasuke's usual stoic appearance was gone even in his eyes. Now that I really thought about it, every time we talked there was more than just that strict face he always carried.

"Don't worry," I whispered, "just trust me."

Once I had his pants and boxers down, Sasuke's length stretched itself out to an amazing size. I ran my tongue over my teeth then opened my mouth. Keeping my teeth at a slant, I took as much as I could of him into my mouth. Sasuke gasped and moaned something I couldn't understand. My tongue raced over his throbbing man hood as I lightly sucked on Sasuke's cock.

I looked up and watched in fascination of the being that had his eyes closed in ecstasy. I raised my hands and slowly began to massage his balls. I smirked when I heard him make a whiney like moan.

"S-sui-gets-u-u," he moaned.

I opened my mouth a bit wider so the very tips of my teeth were just grazing the pink skin of Sasuke's erection. Then I raked my teeth lightly up and down his shaft. Incoherent sounds and noises were escaping from Sasuke's parted lips as well as shallow breaths. He was getting close.

I widened my mouth even more so my teeth weren't touching his dick and I began to bob my head. It was hard as hell but looking up at him and seeing him in so much pleasure; it was worth it. Hands intertwined in my hair, encouraging me to go faster and I did. Soon Sasuke came in my mouth while groaning my name.

I swallowed his ejaculation and it tasted sweet with a little saltiness in it. I pulled away from him and a string of saliva was attached from the head of his limp man hood to my mouth. Before I could wipe it away, Sasuke's hand had wiped my mouth gently. He knelt in front of me and I was looking into his red eyes.

"So, you say I'm sexiest with my sharingan?" he asked with a smirk.

I flushed, but before I could say anything he captured me in a kiss. It was the same loving kiss again. This time I opened my mouth and Sasuke traveled in. My tongue met his tongue and instead of wrestling; it was a dance, each of us moving in time with each other.

We both pulled away from the passionate kiss, both of us breathing a bit heavily. I felt dazed and I could tell he did too, but he shook his head and pulled his boxers and pants up.

"We should get going. I had told Karin and Juugo to go on a head and meet us at the division," he said.

I looked down and realized how fast my heart was beating.

Before I knew what I was doing, I had grabbed onto Sasuke's shirt and faced him towards me. His chocolate orbs held a bit of surprise and curiosity in them.

"Sasuke," I said, "I- I love you."

* * *

A/N: FINALLY, HALFWAY THROUGH THIS STORY! I didn't feel like I did as good on this one as I did on the other ones, but that's my thought. Please continue to review.

P.S. More SasukeXSuigetsu action is on the way


	6. Chapter 6

**Fire and Water**

Sasuke's POV

I slammed back into the slick asshole and receive a moan from the being underneath me. My hands roamed the shark's back and they soon found themselves entangled in blue hair.

"Faster Sasuke, faster!" the form under me moaned.

I complied by speeding up. I sunk my teeth into his shoulder and he let out a gutteral noise.

_It's not the same._

He had the facil features, same looks, same moans, but there was none of his personality. I looked down at the Suigetsu like figure and finally cummed when his ass clenched around my cock.

Yes, ladies and gentlemen if you couldn't figure it out, I was fucking a clone that looked just like Suigetsu. I pulled out of the replicated Suigetsu and pulled my clothes on. I made the clone disappear then sat against a nearby tree, and placed my head in my hands.

_What is wrong with me?_

My mind drifted back to the conversation that occured a week ago.

Flashback

_"I- I love you."_

_At first, I had been shocked at his words. Then all these mixed emotions had begun bubbling in my stomache: happiness. regretfulness, confusion. My heart was beating wildly and my body was feeling warm. But my brain kept telling me that if I loved him back Itachi would come and kill him._

_"Sasuke?" he asked innocently with a concerned look on his face. That decided it all._

_I could never let Itachi hurt him...never._

_I put up stoic face and removed his hand from my shirt. "That's unfortunate," I said coldly._

_My heart was being ripped a part by the devastated look he was giving me._

_"Sasuke..."_

_"We've got to be heading back now," I said interrupting him._

_I turned and began walking away._

_"You asshole!"_

_I faced angry eyes and and menacing teeth._

/You're so beautiful/

_"You've been playing with me this whole time."_

/No, Suigetsu...you don't understand/

_Suigetsu walked towards me until he was centimeters from my face. I closed my eyes and could imagine the feel of his skin and muscles under my fingertips. His lips on mine; our tongues entertwined. He was so close but..._

_I opened my eyes and looked into his azure orbs. His face was calm and searching. I wanted so much to close that dead space between us. But I didn't._

_We stared in silence then he leaned forward. I took a sharp intake of breath, but his lips just brushed my right cheek. _

_Suigetsu pulled back and smiled sadly. A single tear slowly made its way down Suigetsu's face. He wiped it away and said, "You really don't care...knew no one could love a shark."_

_My heart broke at how dejected he sounded. _

_My eyes soften as I said, "Suigetsu..."_

_"Goodbye Sasuke."_

_In the blink of an eye, he was gone. My heart screamed to go after him; I could still feel his chakara going farther away from me._

_Did I go after him?_

_...No..._

End of Flashback

I raised my hand to where Suigetsu's lips last touched my cheek. I was going crazy since that day. After I split from Juugo and Karin, I can't seem to stop thinking about him, worrying about him. It won't stop! I want him here with me, in my arms. It hurts that I turned him away like I did.

"What have you done to me Suigetsu?" I murmered aloud.

I stood up and staggerd through the forest. I failed to protect my family and now I failed Suigetsu.

_Where is he now? I hope he's okay._

I continued walking and soon reached a stream. I stared at it, amazed by it's smoothness. Soon the flowing stream turned into many in my mind. So straight and silky like, just like his hair. I reached down to feel the silvery blue lock, expecting to feel that soft sensation...

but my hand broke through the stream. And I was rougly pulled back to cold reality. Suigetsu was gone and I was never going to run my hands through his hair again.

I ignored the throbbing pain in my heart, stood up, and began walking again.

Then I stopped walking abruptly and my eyes widened.

_What if he doesn't come back when we're supposed to meet?_

_..._

_He's got to... if he doesn't..._

I shook my head and continued walking, not paying attention to where I was going.

Suddenly something ghosted across my shoulders and I shivered then whirled around. That lopsided grin just _**had** _to be there.

...

There was nothing but a swinging vine. I angrily let out a frustrated sigh and pulled the vine down.

_He's not there. He'll never be there again...stupid vine_

I walked not stopping for anything. Falling leaves that kissed my arms,

_no..._

the sun that warmed my body (1),

_No..._

the wind that combed through my hair

_NO..._

then I tripped. My face landed onto the soft earth.

...

I lifted my head from the dirt and looked at the offending object. It was a rock. I sat against a tree and placed my head in my hands. I was vaguely aware of tears sliding down my face.

_Suigetsu..._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I stood leaning against a tree. This was where we were supposed to meet. The sun hadn't risen yet but I could wait. The days that were spent away from Suigetsu were hell. Everything I looked at reminded me of him and it wouldn't stop.

_But everyone will be back today_

Yes, everyone will be back today.

I stood waiting for the other members of my team to come back. The sun rose and a short time later I heard a rustling. I whipped my head around to the nosie but only Juugo came into the clearing. I wasn't going to deny the disappointment that stabbed my heart. We stared at eachother and then I looked away.

Time passed and soon the sun was exactly overhead. Suddenly Karin barreled through the clearing.

She looked around. "Hi Sasuke!"

I grunted.

"How did your two weeks go?" she asked standing next to me.

"Fine," I said.

Karin attempted to make conversation with me but I either answered with one word or nothing at all. She soon gave up and sat down on the forest floor.

More time passed and soon it was nightfall. Still no Suigetsu.

Karin groaned. "Why does he always do this?"

I knew she was talking about Suigetsu. And he did have a tendency to show up very late, but he usually showed up around dusk and now it was evening.

"We're camping here," I announced after another hour of waiting.

Karin looked for some food while it looked like Juugo was already settling down to sleep. She came back with a lot of apples and handed each of us one. I looked at the red apple and was reminded of the one I gave to Suigetsu. After he had crashed into the tree, his apple had rolled to the ground and I was able to see the shark bite in it.

A ghost of a smile touched my lips. When I looked up, Karin and Juugo were already asleep. I sat down and waited.

Midnight came and passed and so did twilight.

It was about dawn when someone asked, "Do you love him?"

Surprised, I turned my head towards Juugo who was staring at me. I knew he was talking about Suigetsu. I didn't respond to his question.

"I know he loves you. I could see it on his face."

_What does he know about love?_

"Her name was Kiricha...the girl I had fallen in love with. Before Orochimaru captured me, we had been engaged. I had always pushed her away because of my blood lust which was a costly mistake. In the end I had accidently killed her on one of my rampages," he said with indifference in his voice.

I still didn't say anything.

"I had expected you to come back with Suigetsu. Don't push him away, Sasuke," he then smiled wickedly, "unless you're dying to become a living corpse."

Karin yawned and sat up. "Is he still not back yet? Dammit Suigetsu! Sasuke can we just leave without him?"

"No," I might've said a bit too quickly. "We wait until he gets back."

The day went by much like yesterday except this time I could feel Juugo's eyes drilling into my back.

'I DON'T KNOW IF I LOVE HIM' is what I felt like shouting back but I kept my composure. Time paseed just as slowly as it did yesterday.

When it was beginning to get dark again Karin announced that she was going to take a bath. She left the clearing. Another thrity minutes then there was a rustling in the trees and apparently someone walked into the clearing. I assumed that it was karin and didn't look up at first. But when there was a sharp intake of breath I looked up.My heart began to beat irregularly as I looked into cerulean eyes.

There stood the shark that had plagued my mind for the past two weeks.

"Suigetsu.." I whispered.

* * *

A/ N: REVIEW!! and I apologize for any spelling, grammar, and anything else I didn't mention mistakes.

(1): I didn't know if you got this but I'll explain to those who didn't:

-leaves falling on himSuigetsu's kisses

-sun warming himSuigetsu's arms around him

-wind through hairSuigetsu's fingers through hair


	7. Chapter 7

**Fire and Water**

Suigetsu's POV

_Why are they here?!_

_Even better question, why is __**he **__here?_

I had come back expecting them to be gone already. I mean I came two days after the decided date to leave.

**Why **did I come back? **Why** did I think he'd be here?

…

Maybe there had been some small hope that he still had feelings me. I know I still had feelings for him. The two weeks that we were a part made me realize that.

Sasuke stood up, his eyes mirroring my own in surprise.

"Suigetsu…"

"Don't Sasuke," I said interrupting him.

I didn't want to talk now. I lowered my eyes and shifted my weight on my feet.

All of a sudden he said, "Don't go, please."

_How could I? I've fallen too deeply to get back out._

I looked at him and said, "I'm not."

I then sat next to Juugo.

Silence fell all around us. I could feel Sasuke's eyes on me as I stared at the ground. Suddenly Karin walked into the clearing.

"Finally," she said while looking at me, "the slowest thing on earth arrives."

Usually I would retort something back but I wasn't in the mood. "Whatever," I said.

Karin gave me a strange look then settled near Sasuke. We all just sat there, silence making its permanent shelter in our midst. It was getting to me- his stare, so I decided to lay against the tree that was behind Juugo and me. I then closed my eyes.

_Was he thinking about me when we were apart?_

SASSUISASSUISASSUISASSUI

The next morning I woke up early from a nasty dream. I had kept screaming 'why' at his face that had shone guilt and sadness. And all he had to say was that ' I didn't understand.'

I let out a sigh and looked at my sleeping companions, especially one in particular. His porcelian face was scrunched up lightly in a troubled expression. His ebony hair falling around his face perfectly. I stared at him with a sad look. The ache in my heart was coming back again.

"He stayed for you," someone said suddenly.

I jumped violently and let out a "shit" before I whirled around.

There was Juugo again, watching me.

_Yeah, cause that's not creepy at all. Psyche._

I got over my initial shock then digested what Juugo had said.

"What do you mean he stayed for me?" I asked.

"Do you really think that before your...relationship he would actually wait two days for you to come back?"

"..."

"...He cares-"

"See that's where you're wrong Juugo," I spat out, "he doesn't care...he...doesn't...love me."

I could feel the unshed tears beginning to sting my eyes. Then all of a sudden Juugo began laughing. It was a rasping sound that sounded psychotic, but that's to be expected.

I glared at him as he calmed down.

"He cares a lot more than you think he does. Why I bet you anything he's dreaming of you right now."

As if on cue Sasuke sighed my name. I turned to look at the sleeping boy I had fallen in love with.

_Maybe...no, i shouldn't get my hopes up._

I stood up and left the area to see if I could find a solitary area. I didn't go to far when I found a nice small clearing. Sitting down I took out my waterbottle and began drinking it. I didn't know how long I sat there but I did watch the sun rise. When I heard my name being called by **her**, I stood up, took a piss, then headed back to the encampment. Karin was glaring at me when she saw me. Didn't care though. I avoided looking at Sasuke.

We left the area where we had camped at and began traveling. There was nothing eventful, we just kept going. When night came again, we found another place to rest. Nothing but silence. The next day we came across a small village. We were able to rent two rooms from the hotel. I automatically offered to share one with Juugo. Karin agreed to it too. And Sasuke...well Sasuke was giving Juugo a death glare, but Sasuke didn't say anything.

I don't know why he glared at Juugo. Maybe it's because we got the better suite. Oh well.

The next night we found ourselves out in the forest once again. My dreams kept getting wierder and more depressing. In that night's dream, I was in a wedding dress and getting married to Sasuke. There's no way in hell that I'd be wearing a dress but marrying him might be nice.

Right after the ceremony, Sasuke picked me up and transported out of the crowd and onto a silk sheeted bed. He drew the wdding gown off me and soon my boxers came next. Sasuke immediatley delved into my neck and began cteating love bites. I mewled everytime he bit into my skin. He continued to move up until he reached my lips. Capturing me in a kiss, it soon turned into a passionate make-out session.

I felt one hand travel down to my chest while the other gripped my hair. I in turn was slowly but surely pulling Sasuke's clothes off. When I went for his boxers, his hand stopped me. Sasuke pulled aawy from out kiss with half lidded eyes and shook his head no. We were both panting heavily and aware of our growing erections. Love and lust were seen in both of our eyes. I bucked against him and he moaned. He then leaned forward and pushed his erection against mine.

Taking a sharp breath I moaned. I arched my back trying to reach his manhood that was covered by his cursed boxers. Sasuke took this chance to run his toungue over my nipple.

"S-Sasuke, d-don't stop," I moaned.

He ground his hips into me again.

"What do you want Suigetsu?" he asked huskily.

"I want you inside of me," whimpered.

He smiled down at me and said, "Not yet."

My loins burned for the flesh on flesh contact. Sasuke, seeing me in my frustration, grinded against me again.

"S-Sasuke..More p-please!"

He continued, the friction rising with every grind. Sasuke sped up and I was moaning loudly.

"Faster, faster," I cried.

That explosion feeling was forming in my lower abdomen. after a few more thrusts from Sasuke, I came screaming his name. He ejactulated soon after me.

Sasuke fell to the side of me then wrapped his arms around me. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I love you so much," he whispered.

After that dream I had awaken to tears on my face and a huge hard on. I had sat against a tree and held my hands, not daring to go back to sleep.

_Sasuke...Look at what you've done to me..._

A/N: I had no idea where to end this, it just kept going on. But don't worry because Juugo steps in, in the next chapter. REVIEW!!

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**Fire and Water**

Juugo's POV

I **hate **soap operas. I hate them with a burning fiery passion. Why if soap operas were people, I'd make Itachi's genocide look like killing ants by killing all of them. And this…thing between Sasuke and Suigetsu was none other than a soap opera.

They both continue to deny that the other has feeling for him. It's stupid! And I continue to talk to both of them, yet they're still bind to the truth. I'm sick of all this tension going around.

To my right was Sasuke sleeping fitfully who was whispering "don't go, Suigetsu" repeatedly. His voice sounded so close to losing it, like at any second he would break out crying and curl into the fetal position with the classic rocking motion added. To my left, Suigetsu was softly crying and occasionally whispering Sasuke's name.

Do I feel remorse?

_Hell_ no. These two dumbasses are in love and they're too dense to accept it… especially Sasuke.

This crap had to end soon or else I'll never get another full night's sleep.

_I need to go kill something. But that's not going to solve my problem, now is it._

I looked at both boys.

_How to get them to realize their feelings…?_

I glanced over from one sleeping figure to the other then an evil smirk made its way to my face.

_Well for one these two are so awfully far a part. _

I stood up heading for Suigetsu knowing better than to carry Sasuke. None to gently I picked up the sleeping shark by his shirt. He only let a strangled sound then went quiet again.

_Heavy ass sleeper._

I silently made my way over to the Uchiha. Once there, I then placed Suigetsu right next to Sasuke.

Said boy whispered his line for the night again, "Please don't go, Suigetsu."

And to my surprise Suigetsu whispered, "Sasuke…I won't."

At Suigetsu's voice Sasuke's face became peaceful.

I bent down and checked to see if they were still sleeping—they were. I stared at them and shrugged it off. I moved back to my own spot and sat down. They still hadn't changed their original positions. I knew that if they weren't going to put themselves in a cuddly position—I would. And I'm not afraid to make it dirty.

I was about to stand up when Suigetsu rolled over onto Sasuke's shoulder so that he was face to face with Sasuke. Suigetsu let out a contented sigh as Sasuke's arm wrapped around Suigetsu's waist. Surprisingly Sasuke pulled him closer so that Suigetsu's head rested in the crook of Sasuke's neck.

_Cute__..._

_Not._

Suigetsu nuzzled against Sasuke and in response Sasuke kissed his head.

I smirked then closed my eyes.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I WASN'T STRANGLING HIM!!" one voice shouted.

"THAT'S WHAT IT LOOKED LIKE? YOU WERE ALL OVER POOR SASUKE!" another voice said.

I allowed a soft groan to pass my lips before I opened my eyes. An angry Karin was standing in front of Sasuke facing Suigetsu who was standing where he had originally dropped off to sleep. And Sasuke was just staring at Suigetsu.

"ALL OVER? HE WAS THE ONE WHO HAD **HIS** ARM AROUND **MY **WAIST! I WENT TO SLEEP RIGHT WHERE I'M STANDING."

Karin was red in the face and Suigetsu was glowering with a blush on his face.

"Suigetsu..." Sasuke started in an attepmt to calm him down.

"NO. SHUT UP SASUKE,"

Karin opened her mouth.

"YOU TOO, BITCH."

Karin closed her mouth angrily. Suigetsu turned around and stormed out into the forest. Sasuke stood up but I was already at the entrance from where Suigetsu dissappeared.

"I got him," I said.

I could feel Sasuke's glare trying to flay me alive. I smirked.

_Looks aren't going to do everything Sasuke._

Following the chakara of the shark, I continued to walk into the forest. Soon I came to a small area where a figure was curled up against a tree. Suigetsu's head shot up when he heard me.

"Oh...hey Juugo," he said.

I sat down next to him and there was nothing but silence.

_Plan Cuddles is complete; Plan Therapy is in commence._

"I don't know how I ended up in...his arms."

I looked over at the boy whose cheeks were dusted a bright pink. He brought out his water bottle and began drinking furiously.

After he stopped he said, "I wouldn't put it past me to sleep walk. There's no way he...would--"

The bottle was attached to his lips again.

"I liked it, though...shit I loved it. It was warm. I felt safe and secured and...loved. Waking up to his warm breath on my face, his peaceful face...it was perfect, until Karin started screaming. But...I'd give anything to experience it again."

I looked at him and he was staring out into the forest in a kind of daze.

"Last night was actually the first night in three weeks that I was actually able to sleep," Suigetsu softly said.

A moment of silence passed. "Why don't you approach him again?" I asked.

"...I already know his answer. You wanna know what he said exactly three weeks ago? 'That's unfortunate.' He hurt me bad. I can't explain it. It still hurts now, but I...I love and respect Sasuke too much to bring this up again when he already gave me an answer. As they say it's better to have loved and lost than to never love at all."

_Suigetsu...I know what you mean. And I know what you're feeling, but this isn't your fault. It's Sasuke's. What I don't understand is why he pushed you away? It's so obvious he wants you._

"Juugo?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks...for liste--what the hell?"

I pulled Suigetsu to his feet and began dragging him back to where we camped.

"Could at least let go of my hand?" he asked.

"Do you want Sasuke?" I asked over my shoulder.

Before he could answer, we had arrived back at the camp. Karin eating an apple while Sasuke had been pacing. He stopped and saw our hands joined; he glared at me. I smirked widely.

_So, that's what gets your blood boiling. Let's see if we can get it hot enough for action._

I sat down and then dragged Suigetsu right onto my lap. He landed and before he could get up I wrapped my arms around him.

"J-Juugo, w-what are you doing?" Suigetsu questioned.

I stared at Sasuke as I placed my head on Suigetsu's shoulder. Behind his stoic facade that was slowly breaking I could see him seething. His hands that were at his side were clenching and unclenching.

_Jealousy thy name is Sasuke Uchiha._

I blew on the back of Suigetsu's neck and he let out a short breathy moan. Suigetsu was now trying to squirm out of my grip.

_Not until Sasuke comes and claims you._

I looked at Sasuke who was still trying to contain his anger but he wasn't doing a very good job of it.

_All we need is the icing on the cake_

I stuck my tounge out and got closer to Suigetsu's cheek.

All of a sudden a figure was in front of both Suigetsu and me. Suigetsu immediately stopped squirming and let out a sound that resembled a whimper. Sasuke's eyes were narrowed down to slits. The stare that he was giving me would kill any regular ninja, but I'm already dead. Psychotic remember?

"Might want to mind where you put your tongue," an extremely chilly voice said.

"UHH, WHAT?! TONGUE!?" Suigetsu shouted cluelessly.

"What are you gonna do about it?" I asked.

Sasuke growled, yes I said growled and ripped Suigetsu from my arms then threw him over his own shoulder. He then walked off into the forest while carrying a confused shark on his shoulder. Karin, who witnessed the whole thing, was staring at me.

"What the hell?" she asked.

"Don't worry about it," I said.

_Mission accomplished._

* * *

A/N: How did you guys like cupid Juugo? I think he might have been OOC so I'm sorry about that. Guess what for the people who care, I got to see the fourth Indiana Jones movie! I thought it was okay. Other three were much better. Anyhoo, REVIEW! And have an awesome summer and for the people that aren't in summer yet...ha ha...jk, I sympathize.

P.S: I'm getting sad this story is almost over! Well I'm going to enjoy torturing Sasuke as much as possible.

P.P.S: Sorry for any grammar, spelling, and anything else mistakes because I don't have a beta reader and it's kind of too late to get one since this story is almost over.


	9. Chapter 9

**Fire and Water**

Suigetsu's POV

"Sasuke, what the hell? Put me down!" I demanded.

He just continued towing me to who –knows— where.

_Damn Bastard._

Being held in someone's lap and then manhandled is a serious blow to my male pride—especially if it's Sasuke doing the manhandling. I don't care how much I'm in love with him, there's no way I'm just gonna hand my ass over to him.

_Unless… he decides to stick a certain body part in it._

My cheeks grew warm at the thought. I shook my head and turned my head to the current situation. Figuratively, of course.

"I know you can hear me. I'll bite you!" I threatened.

"Kinky…" the soft reply came.

My body's temperature went up a few degrees. I could just imagine the smirk that was gracing his face at the moment. I let out a frustrated yell.

"Sasuke! If you don't put me down I'll get down my-"

Suddenly, I felt Sasuke's hands wrap around my hips and I was removed from his shoulder and placed on my feet. The abrupt movement surprised me into silence and I looked up into Sasuke's eyes.

Bad call.

I hadn't been this close to him since the day he rejected me—not including this morning. My heart sped up when I looked into those chocolate eyes that were so cold most of the times, but now were plagued in so many emotions now. His smooth porcelain face was as glorious as ever. And his hair…oh is _hair_ looked so deliciously inviting. I wanted to run my hands through his ebony tresses and grip them tight.

My body heat rose even more and I felt my cheeks flush. I instantly felt shy and found my feet immensely interesting. I was greatly aware that Sasuke's hands were still resting on my hips.

"W-what d-do you want?"

Sasuke's fingers found their way under my chin; the next thing I knew I was looking into those brown eyes again. There was a soft smile on his lips. I felt my knees growing weak as his warm breath ghosted over my lips. There was a small flame of hope that began to burn deep inside of me.

_Just maybe…_

"I want you," he said.

The flame that had warmed my heart snuffed out, leaving me cold and angry.

…_So, that's all he wants: my body. Fucking sex deprived bastard. Thinks he can just USE me because I love him? Think again, Sasuke._

An angry scowl made its way to my face as I raised my hands to Sasuke's chest and shoved him away.

"Go find the bitch and sex her up, you fucking asshole. I think she'll be absolutely ecstatic to pleasure you!"

I caught a glimpse of surprise on his face before I whipped around.

"…No Suigetsu, that's not what I meant-"

A hand fell on my shoulder. I knocked it off, turned around to face him, and gnashed my teeth.

"WHAT Sasuke? What did you mean, huh? 'Cause I got your fucking message three weeks ago! YOU—"

I stopped for a second, for a lump lodged itself in my throat. But I wasn't going to stop now. All of this pain and hurt that I had kept pent up was finally spilling out. I took a breath and began again.

"You don't know how much you hurt me Sasuke. Shit, if I could go back in time and stop from ever having fantasies about you, I would. But I-I can't." Tears formed and slowly made their tiny journeys down my face. "And I'm forced to realize every single day that I can never have you."

Dry sobs escaped from my throats and the tears came faster now. I roughly wiped my face of the tears but more came to take their place. Suddenly warm arms wrapped around me. Sasuke pulled me close and didn't say anything.

My face was resting on his chest which was nice and cool against my hot and wet face. I don't know how long we stood there but it felt good to get it all out…and to be in his arms. Once I was done, I pulled away again and swooned from dizzy.

_Damn. I've lost too much water._

"Sugietsu…"

"No, Sasuke. Just… just leave me alone," I said tiredly.

I left his grasp and stumbled away.

"Why won't you just listen to me?" he asked sounding desperate.

I turned facing the black haired boy. "I already have Sasuke. And you made your point loud and clear."

I shuffled from the clearing, leaving Sauske behind.

I was trying to figure out which way was back to camp when all of a sudden there was a loud crash. I jumped at the noise and soon after I heard a loud "fuck".

_What the hell?_

I walked to the noise curiously. There in the same clearing I'd just been in was Sasuke looking absolutely crazed. I hid behind a tree but kept one blue eye on him.

Sasuke yanked his fist, which was currently lodged in a tree, out and then punched the tree again.

"SHIT!" he screamed.

Sasuke retrieved his fist from inside the bruised tree. Chakara began to swirl around in his hand; chidori pierced straight through the giant plant. With a grunt he tugged his arm out then fell to his knees in front of the tree, his back facing me.

He let out a heart wrenchig sob. "Suigetsu, I'm so sorry. I hadn't meant what I said three weeks ago. Now I've lost you forever."

My eyes widened.

"Suigetsu, I need you. I want you…I love you."

'_I need you'_

Everything seemed to slow down as I took a sharp intake of breath and held it as I felt my heart sped up.

'_I want you'_

I suddenly had trouble breathing.

'I love you'

_He…loves me?_

Sasuke was now sitting with his back to the tree.

"—is wonderful," he said.

I ignored the fluttering happy feeling in my stomach and focused on what Sasuke was saying.

"I love it when you act so oblivious sometimes. And when you're angry, you can become so sexy and dangerous. Yet you're adorable at the same moment.When you're asleep, you're so innocent and peaceful. There's so much about you that I love. Your smile, your hair, and your eyes. Especially your eyes. You drive me fucking crazy. I shouldn't have faked it. Why didn't I just tell him I loved him? I'll never have him."

Sasuke's face was contorted in pain and regret. He looked down at his feet.

Something in me willed me to step from behind the tree. Sasuke looked up from observing the ground and I saw tear streaks down his face. He wiped them away and stared at me.

"How long have you been there?" he asked.

I knew what he was really asking.

"I heard the whole thing," I answered the underlying question.

I saw him blush but his face had a certain relief to it.

"I just really want to know," Sasuke's face took a worried look, "why you rejected me."

"I-I thought that Itachi might come and kill you, if he found out that I loved you."

I stared at him for a moment then burst out laughing. Once I got over my giggles I walked over to Sasuke who had a hurt look on his face. Giving him a soft smile, I crouched between his legs and looked at him.

"Sasuke, do you really think Itachi keeps tabs on you wherever you go? The only way he could find out that we were in love is if you or I showed too much concern for each other in battle."

Sasuke blinked his eyes twice and then broke out into a smile. "Didn't know you were smart."

I gave him a playful scowl then smiled, but it disappeared right away.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

I glanced away. "I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions. I should've listened to you first."

Sasuke placed his hand on the neck of my shirt. "Hey…"

I looked at Sasuke and he tugged me towards him. My lips met Sasuke's in a passionate kiss as I fell into his lap. I was lost in the heat and the ardency of the kiss. I was becoming dizzy but I didn't want to ever part. Too bad oxygen is a must.

We both pulled away, breathing heavily.

"Apology accepted," he panted.

I smiled then said, "You have no idea how much I've missed you."

"Would you like to show me how much?" Sasuke asked seductively.

I gave him my lopsided grin and kissed him again. It became more passionate as I opened my mouth to his probing tongue. His tongue explored my mouth then met up with mine. Happy to be in the familiar hot caverns, our tongues glided around eachother. My hands traveled up to Sasuke's head only to latch on to his silky hair. I was vaguley aware of Sasuke's hands moving up my shirt and ghosting over my chest.

Only when he pinched my nipples did I pull away and moan softly.

_Fuck, when did those become so sensitive_

I was panting heavily as I stared at Sasuke's half lidded eyes, his breathing matching my own in harshness and speed. I smirked and dived into the crevice of his neck. My cool tongue lashed out onto his hot skin causing the area to become tinted with pink because of Sasuke's blushing.

"S-sugietsu," he gasped.

"That feel good?" I asked, my breath ghosting over the wet spot.

I watched him surpress a noise as he bit his lip and nodded. I smirked and then sucked on the spot until I felt it was tender enough. All the while Sasuke was mewling in pleasure. Carefully I grazed my teeth over the area and without any hesitation I sunk my teeth.

Sasuke took a sharp intake of breath. "Aahh, S-sui-getsu."

I could taste Sasuke's blood: a coppery saltiness like anyone else's, but this felt special. Special because I was **marking **Sasuke. **I **was marking **Sasuke**. Sasuke was mine.

...

_YESSS! _

All of a sudden I became dizzy again. I pulled away and looked at Sasuke.

"Fuck, you look sexy," he panted.

He then grabbed my head and tugged me down for a kiss. This, as wonderful as it felt, wasn't helping my situation at all. Depriving me of oxygen just made me dizzier. My mind was beginning to shut down.

_Shit. Wait...I need-_

"Mmph...Sasuke?" I said agasint his lips.

"Hmm?" he asked.

"I (kiss) need (kiss) water (kiss)" I said in between kisses. I could feel unconciousness coming towards me fast.

"Mmfp...why?" he asked.

"I'm...about...to...pass...ou," suddenly my body gave out and I landed on top of Sasuke. Through my half closed eyes I could see him looking down at me worriedly.

I closed my eyes and felt Sasuke's erection poking against my stomach.

_I'll have to fix that later_

I finally slipped away into unconciousness.

* * *

A/N: So for any confusion, no Suigetsu is not dead...just passed out from lack of water. Anyways, hoped you liked this chapter. I won't blame you if it's not as good as the others becasue I'm not really a heart touching moment writer. I was just thinking when I was in the middle of this that I could actually write a sequal to this story. I don't know if I will but it's definately a possibility. oh well. REVIEW!! xoxo


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: LAST CHAPTER! NOW before you start reading I would like to say that I am going to make a sequel...eventually. It's going to be called **Passion and Tears. **That's all I could think of, but if I do change the title you'll still know it's the sequel. When you do REVIEW, please tell me you're favorite chapter out of this story. It'll help me in future stories. Enjoy!

* * *

**Fire and Water **

Sasuke's POV

_He would do this to me._

Worry bubbled in the pit of my stomach as I ran holding Suigetsu's comatose form to my chest protectively. I wasn't exactly sure where I was going, but there had to be a source of water somewhere. Sensing a familiar presence behind me, I turned around to face Juugo. I glared at him and unconsciously tightened my arms around the shark.

"What do you want?" I asked monotonously.

He smirked. "Continue forward till you reach a small stream; turn left and follow it. On that path you'll come across a marked tree on your right. Head in that direction and you'll" –he glanced at Suigetsu – "come across what you need."

"…"

He turned and lifted a hand in departure, "have fun."

I stared after Juugo; he could get really creepy sometimes.

_Why did I recruit him again? If it wasn't for the revenge and the I-want-to-kill-everything-that -moves personality, I don't think I would've even glanced at him._

Without further hesitation, I followed the direction Juugo dictated.

_There's the mark…and...wow_

Steam billowed up from the hot spring that lay before me. It was fairly spacious: big enough for four people to sit; perfect for two to have hot kinky sex. I shrugged my shoulders.

_It'll work._

I laid Suigetsu on the ground and began to undress him. My eyes looked upon his toned chest hungrily once the shirt was removed. I smirked; all this was **mine**. I traced the tips of my fingers over Suigetsu's lean arms, which spurred the memory of the shark enlarging the limb in battle.

_He can make any part of his body bigger which means…_

My eyes shifted to Suigetsu's nether regions. I didn't expect to become the uke anytime soon, but if I did expanding his member was definately a possibility.

I licked my lips in anticipation as I slid his pants and boxers off. I then picked him up and placed him in the warm water. Once I made sure that he wouldn't tip, I stripped off my own clothes and sank into the steaming liquid-- the water rising up to the midpoint of my upper arm.

I drew Suigetsu to me, cradling him against my chest, and waited for him to wake up. I gazed at Suigetsu's sleeping face and felt my heart warm and swell. A smile graced my facial features.

"So beautiful…" I murmured softly.

I cupped his cheek with my hand and ran my thumb over his lips gently. Bending slightly, I pressed a firm kiss to his forehead.

"Sasuke?"

I pulled back and looked into his cobalt orbs; he gave me his lopsided grin. A peaceful silence fell upon us. I raised my hand and brushed Suigetsu's bangs out of his eyes causing a pretty blush to appear on his face.

"I feel like a girl," he muttered.

"…You're not. And I wouldn't have it any other way."

I then leaned forward and kissed him. My eyes slid shut while I savored the feel of his lips against mine before slipping my tongue into his mouth. He greeted me eagerly and returned my antics. There was so much passion as we twisted around each other in a dance only we knew the steps to. He tasted _so_ good; I just couldn't get enough of him. I heard Suigetsu utter a low guttural moan that sent heat rushing to my groin.

I was able to shift him so he was comfortably stradling my lap. After our heated make out session, we pulled away from each other and I immediately placed my lips next to his ears.

"Do you feel that?" I asked huskily while taking one of his hands and wrapping it around my half erected manhood.

He let out a soft moan and I felt him nod his head.

"I want to shove it inside of you," I whispered seductively, "I want to fill you and pound into you over and over again."

I panted at the thought of being inside of his hot ass again.

"Shit, Sasuke...I need...you now," Suigetsu begged.

I smiled at his flushed face and began trailing kisses from his ear to his neck.

"Not yet, love," I mumbled.

While I suckled Suigetsu's skin, he continued to make those noises that were turning me on. His hands gripped my shoulders- tightening every time I bit him; mine were wrapped around his waist. I removed myself from his neck and listened to Suigetsu's harsh breathing.

"Tell me what you want." I demanded --lust thickly entertwined in my voice.

"I-I...ah" he moaned.

My hands were kneading his sensitive nipples. "Hmm?"

I lightly kissed the area below his ear.

"Fuck me!" he gasped as I enveloped my hand around his fully rigid member.

A smirk found its way to my face. "Didn't quite catch that."

I ran my thumb down his throbbing shaft and dragged it back up.

"Dammit Sasuke, fuck me, **please**," he pleaded.

I moaned when he grounded himself against my hardend cock. My lips found his in a fierce kiss that left us both breathless once we pulled away. I quickly moved Suigetsu who was pouting from my lap. Smiling at the cute act, I kissed his nose. Then I stood up and leaned my back up against the side of the hot spring. Suigetsu seemed to catch on and slid both legs around my waist. I placed my hands under his butt and helped him station himself over my manhood. His puckered ring felt so small up agasint the head of my enlarged dick.

Suigetsu looked at me through half-lidded eyes and nodded. He groaned as I thrusted into his tight entrance, and sheathed myself in him.

"nnh...Suigetsu."

The heat alone nearly sent me over the edge. I willed the euphoric feeling away for the time being. Suigetsu began bouncing himself up and down. I watched him move: his face flushed, his eyes shut, and his mouth slightly open. He was looking very sexy. I began pushing up when gravity brought him down.

My breath sped up as we moved faster. A thin layer of perspiration was gather on my body. I could feel myself on the verge of release again. Suisgetsu suddenly arched his back and shouted my name as a load of white sperm splattered on to my chest. He clutched around my dick and took me over the edge.

"Suigetsu," I sighed as I rode out my powerful orgasm.

My knees buckled and I slid into the water, still having yet to pull myself out of Sugietsu. He brought me into a sweet searing kiss that I responded to just as fiercely. Soon it turned open mouthed; we pulled a part panting and rested our foreheads together. There was silence as we both stared at each other.

"You activated your sharingan," he said softly.

I nodded not wanting to break the stillness. I didn't know when I'd done it, but it seemed right. We were complete opposites: in personality, in looks...

_Like fire and water_

And yet we were drawn together. Opposites really do attract.

I smiled and said, "I love you."

My heart beat double time as I watched Suigetsu's face light up and break out in a grin.

"I love you too," he replied.

Steam curled around us as we shared another passionate kiss.

"Ready for round two?" he panted against my lips.

"Yeah."

--

Meanwhile, back at the ranch (expression)...

--

Two figures walked past the invisible border of the Land of the Rain. The taller one glanced down at his shorter companion.

"Pein assigned us to keep an eye on the nine tailed and assess how much stronger he's gotten." The blue man with gills let out a dark chuckle, "maybe, you'll see your brother, Itachi."

Said man replied with silence. It was true that Itachi hadn't seen Sasuke in a while. There hadn't been any detection of Sasuke getting any closer to the akatsuki. More specifically **himself. **

_I'll have to find you and give a brotherly welcome. I must test your hate._

Kisame looked at Itachi again and felt a shiver of fear at the small creepy smile on his face.

_I feel sorry for the person he's thinking about,_ Kisame thought.

Both of them continued to walk towards the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

--

Back at _another_ ranch

--

"WHY NOT?!" an angry blonde, hyperactive ninja asked.

"Naruto, I've told you time and time again: I will send out a team to find Sasuke as soon as we have people available," Tsunade said impatiently.

"What about me?" he retorted.

"I can't send you by yourself!"

Both of them were standing across of each other seething with only a desk between them.

"What if I could gather a group?" Naruto asked, calming down a bit.

The 5th hokage sat down in her seat and gave the genin (1) an incredulous look; Naruto continued to stare determendly.

Tsunade sighed and said, " Look, if you can find three other ninjas that will accompany you that are free for a month, only then will I let you go."

Naruto broke out in a wide grin. "Thanks Old Lady Tsunade, you won't regret this." He dashed out of the office and began wondering where to start his search.

_I'm coming for you Sasuke. And I'm going to bring you back whether you like it or not._

--

Back at the...forget it...returning to Sasuke and Suigetsu

--

I held Suigetsu in my arms protectively. We had left the hot spring a while ago after our multiple rounds of sex, and now rested against a tree that was near the spring. The sky was a deep midnight blue with the stars scattered across it. I looked down at Suigetsu who was also watching the beautiful site.

"Sasuke?" he whispered.

"Hmm?"

"You wanna spar tommorow?"

I smiled and lightly kissed the top of his head. "Sure."

FIN

* * *

A/N: FOR NOW!! There, I gave you something to look forward to when the sequel comes around. There will be Naruto, Itachi, and lots of other people drama so keep a look out. I'm telling you now, if you didn't read the first author's note at the top read it now. Sorry about the lemon, I still need practice writing them. It was nice writing this for you guys. THANK YOU for sticking with me!! XOXO to all those who reviewed and didn't. Love you all.


	11. SEQUEL IS OUT

Hey guys! Since I know you all are still on this story alert list, I'm here to tell you that the sequel is out and I could really use your feedback that is at the end of the first chapter so I can start the second.

**ChaosGarden** if you recieve this, thank you for the review and feedback (which is technically the same thing, but whatever)!!!


End file.
